


If You Return

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Scowling, Captain Hook turned to one side of his empty bed. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Curly's Laugh, Invisible Tootles, Peter on Trial, Demise of Hook, etc.





	If You Return

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Scowling, Captain Hook turned to one side of his empty bed. He remembered remaining near a sick Cecilia as she writhed repeatedly. He even scowled in the memory. How he was helpless to prevent Cecilia's life from ending. *If you return...* A small smile formed before he fell asleep. 

After Captain Hook heard footsteps by the bed, he opened his eyes and sat up. He gasped as soon as Cecilia's spirit smiled near the bed. He was lifted before he struggled. 

Cecilia vanished. She materialized by her grave. Cecilia saw Captain Hook's wide eyes. 

*If you return.* Together for eternity. 

 

THE END


End file.
